3 Years of Pain
by Jocko67
Summary: "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why they call it the Present." - Master Oogway
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello everyone, I needed to get this one out of the system. Not abandoning the other fanfic, just making a new one hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kung Fu Panda.

As a wonderful day happens in the Valley of Peace. And for its protectors, Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and Grandmaster. The Furious Five you know, still keeping up their newfound skills. Same with the Dragon Warrior. But the Grandmaster has it a bit tough though. But we aren't talking about that. The day started better than a usual day. Unknown it will slip into chaos soon enough.

Jade Palace, 8:00 A.M. Training Hall...

The warriors were doing their best on their sparring today as the Grandmaster said so. The pairings for the sparring were the same. Masters Monkey and Mantis for the first spar. Masters Crane and Viper for the second. Finally, Masters Po and Tigress. As usual, Monkey's and Mantis's ended in a draw. Viper had won this time as Crane won yesterday. But with the last pairings spars are quite unpredictable. Sometimes Po won 3 in a row. Or Tigress would keep winning until two weeks pass, who knows. But today though, no one would see what was coming.

Nobody's P.O.V

As the last pairs are now matched up with their fighting stances, the fight had begun for the panda and tiger. Tigress with her newfound skills, had decided to go with a technique that she had learned for the first time.

Tigress: Earth Style: Golem Crush

As the feline had summoned the Earth Golem only known by the Tsuchikage, Po had to think of something to counter it.

Po: Let's see um, no. No. No. I got it!

Po: Lightning Release: Three Finger Stab!

The panda then released three strikes of Lightning from his fingers and rushed towards the Golem, almost as fast as their Mentor who had taught them.

Po had then gotten to the Golem, only to see tear apart a slit second before he got there. He then knew he was leading into a trap set by the sneaky tiger. But he knew something she didn't. The only thing that could defeat Lightning was Wind, which she didn't have. But she had gone up with something else instead.

Tigress: Water Release: Twin Raging Dragons

The two Dragons of Water then rose up and attacked the Panda. Po then stopped his Lightning stab to think of something else.

Po: Earth Release: Pillar Tunnel Desecration

Pillars of tunnels then came down to lead the Dragons to a different direction in which they did. They then exploded. Tigress was impressed by this. But she wanted to end it and so did he.

Tigress had then put in her stance for the Double Palm Strike but this time made into an official signature move.

Tigress: Fire Release: Double Palm Frenzy

She then launched herself in the air normally, but into a tornado.

Po had then formed the Rasengan Barrage in his hands and went to a tornado as well.

As then, they came closer, then closer, and finally, their hands clashed. A palm of Fire versus a Barrage of Wind. Which will win.

But then, all of a sudden, Po was then swirled up by the familiar Kamui.

Tigress: No, Po!

Before Po left, he said,

Po: I love you, then disappeared.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Record

Hello everyone, enjoying the story? If you are, leave a review down below. If not, PM me to tell what I can do better. Thanks everyone for the views for my stories. Enjoy chapter 2

Chapter 2: Broken Record

3 years after the incident with Po "kidnapped". Everyone in the Valley was depressed, in a gloomy mood, ever since the beloved panda was gone. Even Mr. Ping, the father to him, was gloomy. But the one facing it the worst of all was Po's girlfriend, Tigress. As we all remember, Po and Tigress were sparring. They were going to end it. But the Kamui then appeared and took Po with it. After that, it just wasn't the same. And it wasn't normal. Especially in the Jade Palace. No jokes were made by Mantis or Monkey. Master Shifu wasn't strict but lazy to instructing training. But then, this happened.

Valley of Peace's Gates, 4:00 P.M.

As the guards of the Valley just stand, they notice a BIG package. But then, it came into a swirly form. The guards decided to investigate. What they saw inside was shocking. They then ran into the valley screaming where EVERYONE could hear.

Guard: HELP, the DRAGON WARRIOR is near DEATH!

Everyone including the Jade Palace residents rushed down to the center of the village where a horrid sight had seen. Their Dragon Warrior, bloodied, scared, beaten, whipped, near death, everyone was crying while he was taken to an infirmary.

In the infirmary...

The Furious Five, Master Shifu, and Mr. Ping wait in the waiting room of the infirmary. Sure everyone was glad to see their panda back, but to see him in the worst way possible, they couldn't bear it. But that all went away when they saw Po limping down the hall.

Everyone: Po! Then rushed to hug him which he happily accepted.

Mr. Ping: Oh son, I thought you were dead.

Monkey: Where were you?

Po: I-I just need a nap.

Shifu: Po? What is wrong?

Po: N-Nothing, Master. May I please be excused to the Palace?

Shifu: Yes Po. But allow Tigress to escort you there.

Po: Yes Master. As they both walked to the Palace, Tigress had the felt to say something to her long-lost boyfriend.

Tigress: Po?

Po: Yeah?

Tigress: All those years, I couldn't forget about you.

Po: Y-You couldn't?

Tigress: Yes Po. I didn't even go to the village once. I was just waiting for you, hoping for you to appear and say it's okay. But you didn't, now shedding a tear.

Po then hugged Tigress which she needed to hug back.

Po: I know Tigress. But I am more scared than you. I was put through stuff you couldn't imagine.

Tigress: What happened?

Po: I didn't know who captured me. But it was brutal. They tortured me, beated me, treated and made me a slave, I couldn't bear it. But not before it broke me. What broke me was that if I told them anyone of what they did, then they would make my life a living hell-hole. He was now crying.

Tigress: I never knew. Po, I am going to ask Shifu to make us have the day off tomorrow so I can do anything to cheer you up.

Po: *sniffle* Thanks, my love.

They then shared a passionate kiss.

Tigress: You are welcome. Now let us go to bed.

They then reached their beds and said goodnight to each other and went to bed. But Po was having the worst nightmare he could have.

_Po's dreamscape:_

_Po was in the place where he took Tigress too that one day. He then saw his beloved swimming in the lake and could not help but look how beautiful she was. He then went into the lake and swam towards her._

_Po: Hey my sweet tiger lily._

_Tigress then was moaning, but her back turned to him._

_Po: Tigress? He then saw the horriblest sight he could see. His Tigress, kissing a lion that looked like 78. _

_Po: Tigress! What are you doing? But instead of Tigress answering, the lion did. His name was Finn._

_Finn: Uh, Tigress, who is that?_

_Tigress: Oh, that is just the wasteful panda, Po._

_Finn: I see, now where were we?_

_Tigress and Finn were about to kiss but were interrupted by Po._

_Po: Tigress! Why are you doing this?_

_Tigress: Get out of my way you big, fat, stupid Panda!_

_Po: How could you say that?_

_Tigress: How could I say that? Well, YOU took the title of Dragon Warrior from me, YOU made everyone all non-strict, YOU caused all the problems of the Jade Palace, YOU got Jocko and 78 killed, YOU deserve all the suffering you gotten. YOU are a disgrace to Kung Fu! And for the icing on the cake, YOUR noodles taste like CRAP!_

Po had then woken up crying. Tigress had heard this and came into his room.

Tigress: What's wrong Po?

Po then looked up and started begging on his knees.

Po: I am so sorry Tigress. Please don't leave me. I will do anything you want! Do your laundry for a month, be punished by Master Shifu for a year, be hardcore for a century, give the title to you and never come back, but please forgive me.

Tigress: Po, something is wrong, what is it.

Po: I-It was a nightmare.

Tigress: Please, tell me Po. I need to know what is wrong so we can help.

Po: Well, I was at the place I took you to get the spark back. Next I had saw you swimming towards somewhere so I got in and followed you. Then I had saw you kissing someone. After that, I asked why would you do that. Finally, you said that I was fat, clumsy, stupid, that I caused all the problems at the Palace, I deserved the suffering I had, and to top it all off, you said my noodles taste like crap, said while bawling.

Tigress was now sad and angry. She was sad because her panda wasn't like this and angry at his nightmare saying all of the things said to him.

Tigress: Po, whatever your nightmares say, I would never think that of you. You are sweet, caring, there when needed, need I say more? Po, don't think about yourself about that, and if you do, I will beat you so much I will force it out, all to get my panda back.

Po: You would do that for me?

Tigress: Yes Po. She then got a passionate kiss from him and then lay in his bed.

Po: T-Thanks Ti.

Tigress: You are welcome, said while purring.

Both then laid rest for the night, not noticing a red panda hearing everything out and smiling.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Down, with Lights

What is up everybody, making new chapters for Heart Breaks and this story so I can get this thing done. I enjoy it a lot though. Going to try and make this a bit longer for everyone so enjoy.

Chapter 3: Breaking Down

The gong sounded 30 minutes ago and now everyone was training. But Po still was a bit depressed even after his talk with Tigress last night. While they were training, Tigress couldn't help but look at her cuddly panda. Ever since Madara, he had BIG muscles but not too big for a strain. He also kept up his ab work too. Tigress had then purred at this. But she didn't notice one of the clubs coming right at her.

Po had noticed this.

Po: Tigress!

Tigress got out of her trance only to see her on the ground and Po blocking the club head on.

Tigress: Po!

The rest of the Five heard it and rushed over. The injuries on Po weren't too bad, but not too good. But he didn't his shirt falling off which showed deep scars with some dry blood.

Monkey: Um, Po? How did you get those scars?

Po: I don't want to talk about it. He then left to go meditate.

Tigress: Po, wait! He then rushed after her boyfriend.

At the Sacred Hall of Warriors...

Shifu was meditating real hard to establish a link with Masaki Takeo since he knew of 78's whereabouts. But instead of him in a link with Takeo, he found a link into a white haired boy. He turned on the link and spoke.

Shifu: Hello, who are you?

?: Master Shifu? My brother needs to talk with you.

Shifu: Who is your brother?

?: 78.

At the Peach Tree...

Po was crying, not wanting to have Tigress and the others see his scars. Tigress had then found him.

Tigress: Po, how did you obtain those?

Po: It was just to brutal. I think I want to.

Tigress: Want to what?

Po: To DIE okay!

Tigress had then gasped. He never heard Po say that ever. Whoever made Po like this is going to pay.

Tigress: It is ok Po, we are all here for you. Po then was whimpering, seeing that he was going through tough times.

Po: T-Tigress, I am so scared.

But just then, a familiar light appeared.

Tigress: Po, what is this?

Po: Gather everyone else, please!

Tigress had then gone to gather everyone else.

Near the Sacred Hall of Warriors...

Tigress had assumed Shifu was in there.

Tigress: Master, come quick, it is about Po!

Shifu had pulled out of his meditation, even though he needed to speak with 78, he was worried for the Panda as well.

Shifu: Where is he?

Tigress: He is at the Peach Tree, but he said to gather everyone.

Shifu: Tigress, you stay with Po, I will gather the rest. And with that, Shifu was off.

Tigress was then back at the Tree, nothing had changed. Then, Shifu had arrived with the others.

Viper: What is wrong?

Po's light then split into three forms. They then saw three familiar faces they hadn't seen in a long time, The Great Senju, The Wise Sage, and The Flying Raijin, otherwise known as Hashirama Senju, Oogway, and Jocko.

End of Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Guiding Hands

What is up everyone, new chapter. Can't wait for what is store. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, just OC

Chapter 4: Guiding Hands

As the three lights had then formed into the three figures, everyone else wondered why they were here.

Oogway: We have come here to set the paths of love back together.

Hashirama: Yes, I fear that your Will is beginning to fade Po, after Obito had captured you of course.

Po: But how could he escape?

Jocko: One of the oldest techniques in the book, a Shadow Clone, but he put much chakra into it I believe so it would withstand until no longer usage.

Shifu: Is there anything we can do?

Hashirama: When the time comes, your guiding lights will be there.

Mantis: What does that mean?

Oogway: Just remember, the Will of Fire and Inner Peace is something not to be underestimated.

Jocko: But of course, we need to get Love back on its course.

Viper: But how?

Hashirama: Summon your loved ones. We meet in the Sacred Hall in 15 minutes. Oh and bring that Song girl, she might want to see her boyfriend again.

15 minutes later...

As everyone had now regrouped in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Hashirama had then stated to get the love back, you will have to be separate from your love for a week. So that way, if you both care for being that long from each other, than your love is pure.

Tigress: But I was going to see if we could have the day off, so we could get Po on track.

Jocko: I am sorry. This is how fate had decided it. And since this like that ritual, it is kinda like a life-death situation.

Crane: So if our love isn't strong,

Oogway: Then you can never love again. But if the soul is pure, and the heart is mended, then eternal love can be found.

Hashirama: That is correct. Though Tigress, it doesn't start til tomorrow, so yes, you can, if that is good with Shifu.

Shifu: Yes, if it the kind of last time we will see each other.

Mei Ling: I will miss you Fufe, but let us spend the day together.

Shifu: Let us shall.

Monkey: Jiang, I love you so much, may I please take you out for the day?

Jiang: Oh yes Monkey, I would love that.

Mantis: Yu, I love you all with my heart, will you please spend the day together?

Yu: Mantis, yes I will, let us go.

Crane: My sweet Viper, please, let me take you to a beautiful place where we can spend our time together, will you please accompany me?

Viper: Yes, my love.

Jocko had then reverted back to live to spend the time with his girl.

Jocko: My Song, let me take you to the place on our first date. If you accept, I promise to make you have everything in our time together last.

Song: Oh definitely my strong Assassin, said while purring.

Po: My sweet tiger lily, let me take you to the same place as they, if you do happen to consider my offer, I will do everything in my power to make sure you get the love you deserve.

Tigress: My sweet yin-yang cub, yes I will.

Oogway: Well, you should all be off then, just remember, when it strikes midnight, you MUST stay away from each other or else no love can be found. It was then both Sages were fading.

Hashirama: Yes, as soon as you hear the twelfth strike of the gong, RUN!

They both then faded away.


	5. Chapter 5: The Twelfth Strike

What is up everyone, is it all good in the hood? Well if it is, check out the new chapter right now. Thanks for all the support everyone, have a wonderful afternoon, evening, whatevs, just read it, please.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, just OC

Chapter 5: The Twelfth Strike

The couples of the Jade Palace were now technically spending their last times together. Because of the Love kind of fading. The three deceased warriors had told them that you could spend the day, but not the night. The heroes as soon it reached the Twelfth Strike (aka Midnight), they would have to seperate from their loved ones until the week passes. That way, if they truly cared for each other, the love for another would be pure. But, it was 11:00 A.M. so they had a lot of time. Let us join them onto their journey.

Nobody's P.O.V. Waterfall Lake...

The waterfall was shimmering down beautifully. The two couples there had brought their dates so they could spend the last of days together, until the week ends. The lovely couples were, Jocko and Song, Po and Tigress. Yes I know Jocko was dead, but he wanted to see his girl one last time before he evaporated into the afterlife. As the couples were on their double date, they talked about new moves they learned, what would they do with their future, stuff like that. But of course, knowing the lake, the two felines decided to get a little cold.

Song: T-Tigress, are you, c-cold?

Tigress: Y-Yes.

The two men couldn't let their favorites get cold so they decided to let them curl up into their lap. Both felines then purred and then rested for a while. During that time, Jocko and Po had a plan.

Jocko: Ok, I think I have a plan that might work.

Po: What is it?

Jocko: I feel like, we should get our inner casanova on ya know. Considering the fact you have a part of me inside you.

Po: Yeah, but what should we do?

Jocko: Lets see, we should first eat our meals, next we will give them massages but I do have a special liquid to make the muscles feel all loose. Then we go into the lake and ya know, splash around and stuff, have a little fun, lastly, we will give them the most passionate love we have ever given them. And I also believe it will be 5 before the strike so we can get out of each other's way. Agreed?

Po: Yep. Just then, the both felines had woken up from their slumber.

Tigress and Song: Yaaaaaawwwwwnnn.

Po: Well, you're up.

Tigress: Yeah, how long were we out?

Jocko: Not too long, just an hour.

Song: Well, anyone hungry?

Jocko: Yeah, lets eat.

As the couples ate, they were feeling good about themselves even thought it would kind of be the last day they would see each other.

Po: Should we?

Jocko: Yeah, let us go.

Then they both got up and then walked.

Tigress: Where are you guys going?

Po: We just need to get some stuff.

Song: Don't keep us waiting, she purred.

Jocko: Will do.

They had went to get the massaging stuff when they heard screams.

When the both had gotten there, they had saw a panther and a cougar trying to make out with the two felines. The two men had then got enraged.

Song: Help us!

Jocko: GET OFF MY GIRL!

The cougar's name was Hugo while the panther's was Dan.

Dan: What are you gonna do about, TEMPLAR!

They had all smirked as Jocko HATED being called that.

Jocko: Oh okay, it is just, can a Templar do this! Wind Style: Double Rasen Shuriken!

Hugo and Dan were now freaked but still stayed their ground.

Hugo: YOU ARE A F**CKIN PRICK YOU MONSTER!

Now of course everyone was outraged but Jocko was kind of on the verge on tears.

Song: You are going to get it now. Song then got free from Dan's grasp and kicked him right in his crotch.

Hugo: Well even so, I still have this slut in my hands.

Po: Do you really want to go there.

Hugo: Yeah I do you fat, clumsy, SOB!

Tigress: Oh heck no! She then had also freed from his grasp then clawed his face and kicked his crotch also.

Dan and Hugo had then went out unconscious.

The couples had then rushed to each other.

Jocko: Are you guys ok?

Song: Yeah but, we should be asking you that since he had called you that name.

Jocko: It is alright, even it means me dying, I would rather protect you.

Po: Ti, you alright?

Tigress: Po, I am sorry he called you that.

Po: It is fine. Ya know, I am still used to be called that.

Jocko: We still have 20 minutes, Po, now?

Po: Now. They both had then grabbed the oil from the canister, then rubbed over their hands, and went over to their dates and started massaging them.

Tigress: Wow, this feels even better then before.

Song: Yeah, you haven't done this in a long time.

Jocko: Anything for the ones we love.

As soon as the massaging was done, they went into the lake to clean and then, the two men had enacted their final plan.

Po: Ohhh Tigrrrrreeeees, he said in a seductive tone while rolling the R's.

Tigress: Poooo, she purred and then went over and they had both gave the passionate kiss they could muster.

Song: Ohhhh, I think I stole something on my lips.

Jocko: Well, looks like you're gonna need to pay the fine. He then gave Song a passionate kiss on her neck and lips.

But then, Jocko started to fade away.

Song: No please, I want you to stay. Please, don't leave.

Jocko: I am sorry for all that I had caused and for leaving you. But, once I come or you come, we will be happy together. And remember this and tell everyone too, " when the love is pure, happiness will be forever grateful" then faded away.

Song: We must get out of here. Jocko fading means it is only five away from the twelfth strike.

Po: I guess this is the end, well, kinda.

Tigress: B-But I don't want to leave you.

Po: It is okay, Shifu will work it out.

Song: We must leave!

They had then scattered back to the Palace, as the twelfth strike sounded.

End of Chapter.

I am Soooooooooooooo Sorry for not updating Heart Breaks or this story in sooooooooo long it is just about school and that stuff and I really don't have any ideas for the Heart Breaks at the moment, please don't kill me. And if you try well,

#YOLO MODE


	6. Chapter 6: Eternal Sacredness

Hey guys, new chapter, about to update Heart Breaks. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, just OC

Chapter 6: Eternal Sacredness

The loves were separated for the week as of now. Shifu had figured that three people would wake up, not their partners, then a bit later, the other three would wake up. The schedule was that Po would always wake up with the first group because of breakfast. Po would then report to Shifu saying they were done with breakfast and put some food for the others. The calendar said:

First Day: Wake up, 4:40 A.M.- Masters Po, Viper, and Mantis. 2nd Group, Wake up, 5:00 A.M.- Masters Tigress, Monkey, and Crane.

Second Day: Wake up, 4:40 A.M.- Masters Po, Mantis, and Crane. Wake up, 5:00 A.M.- Masters Tigress, Viper, and Monkey.

GONG! The first three Masters had woken up on the first day.

Masters: Good Morning Master.

Shifu: Good morning to you three, Po make breakfast, then train as usual, after meditate, then off to bed.

Masters: Yes Master.

They had began walking down the hall. Soon to reach the kitchen, Po was a bit more tired than the others, but he wanted his love to be eternal. Started to make breakfast, ate, made extra for the others, then left to train. But not before reporting to Master Shifu. Po then rushed to the Hall of Warriors.

Shifu: Yes Panda?

Po:*huff* Master, I made the others their breakfast and we ate ours.

Shifu: Of course, I will be there within the minute. Back to training.

Po then left to go train.

Barracks, 5:00 A.M., Tigress's room...

Tigress was in her dreamscape, dreaming that Po would do anything for her, that the love separation was a lie and they could spend their lives together.

_Tigress's dreamscape_

_She was in the Jade Palace. But yet, in Po's room for some reason. But then, a knock on the door caught her attention._

_Tigress: Come in._

_As the figure had stepped through the door, she realized he was shirtless. _

_?: Did someone order the love special?_

_Tigress knew the sound of that voice._

_Tigress: Oh, I did, sir, she said playfully._

_?: Heh, well I am your chef today, Servant Po. _

_Tigress: Well, can I skip the appetizers and get to desserts?_

_Po: Yeah, your wish is my command. He had then got on top of her and started to give her passionate kisses on her neck while massaging her back._

_Tigress: Ohhh yeah, keep going as she purred._

_Po had then gave her a passionate kiss and rubbed her stomach._

_Tigress was ready this time as she fought back with her kiss. They were both evenly matched but Po won this round as she laid back and enjoyed. And just when it was about to get good..._

Shifu: Tigress, TIGRESS!

Tigress: Huh, what?

Crane: You were out for a while, we fed you the noodle soup to see if you would wake up but instead it seemed to make you more deep into your slumber.

Monkey: Yeah, I don't know what you were dreaming of, but whatever it was, it must've been good.

Tigress: Oh yeah, it was.

Shifu: Ok, since the delay, you all will be training with your ninjutsu with me today, as you all need work still since Po mastered the Flying Thunder God Combo.

Tigress: I still remember that day, when I thought Po left.

Shifu: Yes, it was brutally emotional since Shen two years ago or Tai Lung four.

Crane: But he didn't leave, although, it would've been much better if 'he' were here.

Monkey: I bet Song misses him so much.

Shifu: We all miss him, but if he didn't sacrifice himself, none of us would learn of what we have today.

Monkey: So, what are we learning today?

Shifu had then remembered something that Senju himself had told.

Tigress: Master, what is wrong?

Shifu: Assemble everyone, we are going to the Sacred Place.

Tigress: But what about the love?

Shifu: It is already mended.

End of Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Grateful Happiness

Hey guys, updating for the lost time I have suppressed. This could be the climax. Better not waste of your time. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, just OC

Chapter 7: Grateful Happiness

Everyone wondered why Master Shifu gathered them to the courtyard. But, they still felt like they could love each other still. The two couples (Po and Tigress, Crane and Viper), decided to see if they had mended. They both passionately kissed their lovers and to their surprise, it was more passionate then any kiss they had given.

Po: That was awesome.

Crane: I didn't know my beak was that good.

Shifu: So I was right. Something the Senju told me was to go back to the Sacred Place by 8:00 A.M. TOMORROW.

Po: But I can't run that fast!

Shifu: Po, you have the Flying Thunder God Technique.

Po: Soooo,

Shifu: Soooo that means you can go there whenever and you'll get there within an instant.

?: You really don't know how that works.

Everyone heard the voice, but didn't see the person holding the voice.

?: Shifu, I know you've been trying to contact me.

Shifu: So, you finally turned your link on.

?: Seriously, I have to deal with Dempsey AND drunken Nikolai over here.

Shifu: Ok, fine.

Viper: Master, who holds the voice?

?: Apparently I have been forgotten?

Po: So, you they did, didn't they?

?: You are correct Jocko.

Monkey: Uh, are you stupid or something?

?: You really don't remember me?

Tigress: JUST TELL US WHO YOU ARE!

?: Sheesh, ok, I will show you.

Then stepped out the lion that they all knew, 78.

Sacred Place 8:00 A.M.

Mantis: You jokester you, how do we know it is not some guy in a costume.

78: Can a person in a costume do this? Uchiha Style: Halo Dance.

78 then activated the eye of Shisui and launched out the Halo Strikes of Flames.

Shifu: It is you.

78: Now do you remember me?

Shifu: Yes, we all should.

78: We should now go to the Chambers of Dread.

Monkey: What is that?

Shifu: Apparently it works mysteriously. So I have heard.

78: And you are correct. It does work mischievously a lot.

Viper: But what does going through have to do with anything?

Crane: She does have a point.

78: The cave works only for the Sages of Jades Memories. Mentor Hashirama set it up to only for them specifically. So he made one for each generation until the future, far future comes.

Tigress: But still, what does that have to do with anything.

78: You are all going in the 2nd Generation Tunnel and experience Po's 3 Years of Pain.

Mantis: Are you saying we are going to act like all those things Po told us?

78: No, you are simply going to see them in a flashback but in a bystander's point of view. If Po and maybe the others can overcome the plague which is that, you will be rewarded.

Monkey: Rewarded with what exactly?

78: Remember what Jocko said before he faded, Tigress?

Tigress: He said, "When the Love is mended, Happiness will be eternally grateful." But how are those words going to help us on our journey?

78: Well, he did say when your love was mended, happiness would reward you. I don't even know what he said about that. Jocko, with your silly word play.

Shifu: Well, if that is all, then we should get prepared then. Do we need anybody else?

78: Yes, *crash*, hold on a second, NIKOLAI, get your hands off the Vodka!

Nikolai: But, if I have Vodka, then I can fight better, Ya.

78: So sorry guys, hold on. Nikolai, if Donnie and Mikey don't finish you off, I WILL, now drop the Vodka!

Dempsey: Dude, don't be so harsh. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to round up some maggot sacks.

Po: Who was that?

78: Shifu, you never told them?

Shifu: About what?

78: Did you really forget of what I had told you when we had that talk.

Shifu: Now I remember.

78: Well, anyways, I am here with my group, 0935. Our original team consisted of Me, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, Dr. Edward Richtofen, and Master Shifu. We were experimented on to stop the zombie apocalypse. Shifu left when we left for Der Riese. We all said good luck. But then, Richtofen decides to betray us all and take control of the zombies, which I don't know HOW we stopped. Anyways, now we are at New York, fighting Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. The three had betrayed on Leonardo and Master Splinter. So apparently, WE had to stop them and convert them. Now the team consists of Me, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, Samantha Maxis, and Ryuuga Jin.

Shifu: Wait, that was the white haired boy I spoke to in meditation.

78: Yes, his meditation has excelled since our time in school.

Viper: Why would they betray their Sensei and brother like that?

78: According to what we actually heard, they said that Splinter gave Leonardo the wisdom they worked for and didn't get credit for anything.

Monkey: Oh, yeah we have your letter.

78: Ah, the letter. The evil I spoke of is the three turtles I spoke. I really do not know if we can contain them though. So that is why I sent you the letter. The link is wearing. This could be the last time we speak of each other. I bid you all farewell and Po, take care of your beloved, you might need her.

78 then vanished.

End of Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Ke-Pa's Intro

**Hello everyone, so, so, sorry for not updating in a while. Been working on an another story. Anyways, here is Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, just OC.**

**Chapter 8: Ke-Pa's Intro**

78 had faded away as everyone might remember. The team might not see him again. Although, what "he" said was that Po would need Tigress for some reason. Shifu had then maybe could've figured out what could make the love mostly eternal. But since he was tired as the rest, went to bed as soon as they got home.

**Next Morning...**

Dreams were afloat as everyone was back together again. Mei Ling (the fox), was back with her beloved "Fufe." But of course, the main couples we kind of focus on is Crane, Viper, Po, and Tigress. Since then, they could never be happier. The dreams that they experience were together, as to somehow, their minds were linked. But, one couple's dream outshines the whole group, Po and Tigress's. We now turn into the dreamscape that somehow they have together.

_Dreamscape;_

_Po and Tigress had now awoken in a beautiful place, maybe even better than Waterfall Lake. They saw massage tables, relaxation chairs, spas, swimming pools, a beach, everything they could've asked for. The two walked over to the massage tables and couldn't help but "who would massage them?" Their questioned as two people came out. Two people they wouldn't even think of massaging them. Jocko and Song. But yet, it also seemed they were connected even though one was deceased. The panda and tiger then laid on the tables while the other two came over. But as they did, the two actually kind of wanted to talk to them._

_Jocko: Well, how have you two been?_

_Po: We've been nice, things are going smooth._

_Song: Should we get this started then?_

_Tigress: Sure._

_Po and Tigress then laid on their stomach as Jocko and Song got the massage oil ready. Jocko decided to massage the panda and Song decided to massage the tiger. The massage oil felt good on their backs as they felt all of those tense, acheful things from the back suddenly disappear. When the massage was done, Song had asked them if they wanted to join for dinner. As usual, both said yes. _

**_Jocko and Song's house, dreamscape;_**

_As Po and Tigress reached the house, it looked quite nice. It wasn't too big nor too small. The inside was filled with medium priced stuff. Yet, the house had everything suited to each one's needs. On one section of the house, there was 3 rooms. The master's bedroom, and two kid's rooms. Both looked confused and decided to look for them. Po had found Jocko in the apparent break room. Po then walked in._

_Jocko: Ah, Po. You have arrived. Is there something you need?_

_Po: No, can I ask you something though?_

_Jocko: Shoot._

_Po: Why do you have two rooms that look like that are for kids?_

_Jocko: It's kind of obvious. We have kids. Tigress had then called down the hallway for her panda._

_Tigress: Po? Po, where are you?_

_Po: I am down here honey. Tigress had then walked down to the break room to see her panda talking with the fox._

_Tigress: There you are. She had then sat down next to him._

_Po: Ti, apparently, Jocko and Song have kids._

_Tigress: Really. Interesting. So, where are they?_

_Jocko: They are with Song of course. In fact, it should be about dinner time. And Song should be in with the kids right about now. Let's go._

_They all got up and started to head to the dining room. It definitely had a mix of fancy and décor within it. It had a golden chandelier above, while the chairs were fined with leather. The plates and silverware were cleaned to a fine steel. Following that, Song had came in with the kids. Jocko got up and gave her a kiss while going to the kids and giving them a hug._

_Jocko: How were my favorite two? _

_Jocko and Song had a son and a daughter. The son was a bit older than the daughter, about 2 years per say. He was a black and white leopard like his mom but had the determination and will of his father. He also had the brown eyes of him, while having a black and white tail. The daughter was kind of the opposite. She was a orange and black fox with blue ice eyes has her mother. But, she also had the will and determination of the father also. She had a bushy orange and white tail as normal foxes would have. The son's name was Ling while the daughter's was Abby._

_Ling: Yes, daddy. It was fun. Mommy played with us as well._

_Abby: Daddy?_

_Jocko: Yes Abby?_

_Abby: Can we go to the Jade Palace soon and meet some of the warriors?_

_Jocko: Actually darling, two of the most feared are here right now. Jocko had then stepped to the side and let the kids see who was with their parents. They saw none other than the Dragon Warrior, Po Ping, with the feared Master Tigress. But yet, the dream had turned into a nightmare. Luckily, Jocko's and Song's personalities didn't change. It was the kids that changed._

_Jocko: Oh no, Song, take Po and Tigress back to the Palace._

_Song: No, I can't leave you again._

_Jocko had then went up to his leopardess and kissed her until he needed air._

_Jocko: Song, please, I know I will die again but do not forget me in your heart. I will wait for you as long as it takes. _

_Po: What is happening?_

_Jocko: The kids. Somehow, them seeing you has caused a reaction I had now realized. They were descendants of a feared person so long ago. Ke-Pa._

_Tigress: B-But how?_

_Jocko: I don't know. But what I do know is that this is reality. That means this dream will come true. Stop these bringers of evil, but not before the Songs of Love come down to sing upon. Po, you know what to do. So do you Tigress. He had then did his final bow. _

_Jocko: Song, I really do love you and even though I don't want us separated, I want you to be safe. Goodbye my love. Song then hugged her Assassin one last time before setting off with Po and Tigress._

_Ling: Haha. Now, I rid of one of the most trashes to our plan._

_Abby: It is time for Ke-Pa's return._

_Jocko: Not before this. Demonic Death Seal: Soul Incarnation Seal! This should stall long enough for the warriors to defeat these two monsters._

_Ling: Fine, we will wait, but we will get more powerful that not even your Sensei could stop us!_

_Jocko: At least, I was lucky enough to have you as my son, and if you ever happen to convert back, tell your mom that I love her._

_Just then, Abby had turned for a split second to say this._

_Abby: Yes Father. Jocko had then went limp while she and Ling got sealed. _

_End of dreamscape._

Both of them had finally waken up as Shifu had been yelling at them for almost an hour.

Shifu: Finally, you two are up. We saw some emotion on your face that kind of looked a bit concerned.

Po: That was no dream Master Shifu. That was real.

Crane: What happened then?

Po and Tigress had explained what happened in their dream.

Shifu: I see. So, Jocko said that Ke-Pa was returning along with two assets.

Po nodded.

Viper: Well what should we do?

Shifu: We will need what we did with Madara. Gather up the villagers and help train them. A new threat has approached.

**End of Chapter.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I had been working with other stories and since I was sick, school is probably gonna be a b**ch and give me more homework. Sheesh, tomorrow's gonna suck. So, I might be able to update Friday, if not, Saturday then. Until then, Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Prepared

Yo guys, just going to get right in the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP.

**Chapter 9: Getting Prepared**

After hearing what Shifu's orders was, the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and Grandmaster needed to gather up the villagers for preparation. They got to the village to see calmness, that is what they liked to see. But, Shifu needed the others to call a meeting right in town square. Right after, Po and the others split up and went to other houses.

Po knocks on a door of a villager that helped them greatly during Madara's battle.

Po: Aquila? You in there, Shifu is calling a meeting in town square.

Aquila: I'm just getting prepared, I will be out in a bit.

Po then went to other houses.

**Town Square**

As the villagers piled up into town square, they were wondering why a town meeting was called.

Villager: Hey, Master Shifu? Why did you call this meeting?

Shifu: I was getting to that. We have called you here to say another threat lay to us all.

Villager: Oh come on, we just dealt with Madara, what could it possibly be this time?

Viper: It is Ke-Pa.

Aquila: Didn't Po defeat him?

Monkey: No.

Aquila: Well, how can he come back?

Shifu then motioned over to Po and Tigress to tell them what happened.

Po: Tigress and I had a dream a couple hours ago.

Tigress: Yes, it was a good dream gone bad.

Po: We saw Jocko and Song in the dream as well.

Aquila: Wait a minute, can't we call Jocko to help?

Po: He's dead.

Aquila: How can that be?

?: Because, I saw him die.

Mantis: Huh?

Everyone turned to see Song walking towards them.

Song: That is right, my husband sacrificed himself to keep Ke-Pa at bay, for now.

Aquila: What about 78?

Shifu: He's very busy. Probably dealing with another evil.

Crane: Wait, master, didn't he give us advice?

Shifu: What do you mean?

Crane: Both of them. Jocko said that "When love is mended, Happiness is eternally grateful." While 78 said that "One thing can change all."

Po: I understand what he had meant.

Tigress: You do?

Po: Yeah, he meant love will end this once and for all.

Villager: I don't understand.

But then, the clouds formatted into an Assassin Signal. Maybe a message perhaps? As progressed, 78's image had risen upon the entire Valley.

Mantis: You have a way with messaging, don't you.

78: Yes I do. I will be coming over there to help.

Shifu: Aren't you very far from here?

78: Shifu, we are almost done here. The others are rounding the last of them up and taking them back. They don't really need me here.

Crane: All I know is, that you are going to help big time.

78: I know Crane. Just remember, Ke-Pa can now strike at anytime. Jocko's Demonic Death Seal didn't last long. So just beware of two little tyrants around that village. Song will recognize them. I will be there soon. His image then faded away.

Shifu: You heard what he had said. Get prepared. And if you see two little kids walking around that you DON'T recognize, call the Jade Palace.

Villagers: Yes.

Everyone then headed back to their homes.

**Jade Palace**

Everyone had just gotten back from that meeting. But yet, Shifu noticed something off in the Palace. He went down to the relics compartment only to see that the Yin-Yang Mirror was gone. Shifu was thinking "If the mirror got into wrong hands, bad stuff would happen." He never forgot that mirror was gone, so he went to have dinner with his students.

Po: What do we do now?

Crane: Po, that's easy, we train.

Mantis: Yeah. Hey Po. What's that on your back?

Po: What's what on my back.

Everyone saw what appeared to be a Lightning Symbol. And before they knew it, that familiar lion just appeared right there. Po turned around and freaked out.

Po: Ahhh. Dude, don't scare me like that.

78: Po, there is really nothing to be scared of.

Shifu: Okay. I feel like we need to train the hardest of all we trained tomorrow.

Monkey: Why?

78: You sense it too.

Monkey: What is it?

Shifu: Ke-Pa's Arrival is coming shortly.

78: Actually, his "kids", are in the village's proximity.

Po: How can you tell?

78: Po, even though they are Ke-Pa's descendants, they radiate HUGE signals that even you would be able to sense it.

Po: Okay. But yet, what you and Jocko said, about love defeating it once and for all.

78: Yes Po. You stay strong for others. But most importantly, for the one you love. That is what makes all the battles won by famous people winning. It wasn't about gaining land at all. Or getting respect. No. It was about protecting your loved ones. That was the motivation that kept people going. If you're willing to go so far for the person you love, then you know it is eternal love.

Shifu: So that is what you meant.

78: Yes I did. You all love someone right now. And I know you will all defeat Ke-Pa and his descendants. Po, the bond you worked so hard on for Tigress all those years back, weren't in vain. So was yours Shifu. Maybe even all you guys. If it was for brief moments of love, it rubs on to further progress. Only then, will you be truly happy.

Po: I think I am going to cry.

78: Po, if you are. Just let it out. Anyways, we should be getting rest now. Sleep with your loved ones, you all earned it.

As then the night went on, Tigress slept in Po's room, Viper slept with Crane, Mei Ling (the fox), slept in Shifu's room and Monkey's and Mantis's girlfriends slept in their rooms. Even so if 78 never had a girlfriend, he never forgot the memory of a young wolf sister, Ariel.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: Thinking About Her

**So sorry for not updating. School and planning have been on my mind and I couldn't update. But now I introduce the female OC in this chapter. If you read the last chapter, Ariel, is the little sister of 78. More info to come, into the story.**

**Disclaimer: Couldn't own something as KFP, but I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 10: Thinking About Her

The new day comes to prepare the arrival of Ke-Pa's little tyrants. A couple of sightings of them had been seen but not confirmed. But yet, 78 looked, sad. Over the past few days, only Tigress and Po had seen this from him. Shifu probably had saw it too, but probably let his students handle it. It was then they decided to take action.

Peach Tree of Wisdom

78 was meditating there when he heard footsteps approaching. He knew exactly who it was.

78: Hello you two. Is there something you need?

Po: Well, we have been noticing you looked depressed over the few days.

Tigress nodded in agreement.

78: I just wish I could see her again.

Both animals looked confused as to who 78 was talking about.

Tigress: Who is "she"?

78 had then sighed then looked at both directly.

78: She was my little sister. Her name was Ariel.

Po: That sounds like a beautiful name.

78: Yes Po. She was a young wolf. Blue eyes, brown fur, 5'7". She also wanted to be like me. She wasn't all that built because she looked perfect the way she was. But yet, she kept trying. She got the size she wanted. I was happy for her. But then came a plague. It was the Bubonic Plague as to specify.

Po: What happened to her?

78: She got infected.

Tigress gasped.

78: While we were trying to escape our village, she contracted it. I was really fortunate though to run into Jocko at the time. He cured her sickness but a few years later, she got taken away. It was the last time I saw her. I am sorry to waste your time with my story.

It then, he heard familiar footsteps heading up to the Jade Palace. 78 had then rushed over to the sound and gasped at what he saw, his little sis.

Ariel: Hello? Anybody home?

She then heard footsteps. Running ones. Yet, ones she truly recognized, but she had to be sure. When she turned to her side she saw her older brother, running towards her. She then ran towards him as well.

78 then hugged Ariel, knowing that she was safe.

78: Sis, you're alive!

Ariel: I know I am. Always protective.

Po and Tigress then showed up right after 78 did. Ariel noticed the two figures.

Ariel: Who are they?

78: These two are Masters Po and Tigress. And remember the legend I told you?

Ariel: How could I forget.

78: Well, Po here is the next "Sage of Jade" while Tigress is known as the "Shadow Queen".

Ariel: These two are them. I expected at least Jocko or you to become the "Sage".

78 then remembered the day he died. How was he going to break it to his sis, even though she is 25.

78: Sis, there is something I need to tell you.

Ariel: Okay?

78: *sigh*, Jocko is dead.

Ariel had then poured tears. When she lost her bro, Jocko was the one to find her and return. When 78 wasn't there, Jocko was. It was like, he was another brother.

78: He had to keep Ke-Pa and Madara at bay. Madara's defeated but Ke-Pa is now coming with two little tyrants.

Ariel: Oh, you mean Ling and Abby?

78 looked surprised. How did she know who they were?

78: How do you know about their names and what they look like?

Ariel: Because, they have showed their form and someone told me to come here.

78: Do you know who it was?

Ariel shook her head.

Ariel: Afraid not. But, I saw a bear from 5 miles of here. He kind of looked like Freddy.

78: Freddy? We can't talk about him now.

Po: Who is Freddy?

78: He grew up with Jocko. Ariel, Shifu, and I have been planning a funeral for Jocko within the month's end. We got in touch with Freddy and his team and now they are coming to the funeral.

Tigress: You mean, there are others with this, "Freddy"?

78: We really don't have time for this now, I truly apologize. But with Ling and Abby loose and Ke-Pa expected in the next day, we have too much to worry about.

Tigress understood and nodded.

78: Sis, tell me you remember anything about the training Father taught you?

Ariel: Yes I do. Not much, but I remember some stuff.

78: We will need your skills in this. But since I have preparations, Po, Tigress, can you train her? I promise to pay you back.

Po: Yes, we be glad to.

Tigress nodded in agreement.

78: Thanks you two. Now Ariel, I leave you in their care. Be good now. You will meet new people I can assure you, but they aren't harmful.

And with that, 78 flashed out of there.

Po: Follow us. You will meet the rest of the gang.

Ariel followed the two into the kitchen where the rest of the five with Shifu were waiting.

Shifu: Po, who is this?

Po: This is Ariel, 78's sister. She is going to train with us into defeating Ke-Pa.

They all introduced themselves to her.

Shifu: I see. Nice to meet you. My name is Master Shifu.

Viper: Mine is Viper.

Monkey: Monkey's the name.

Mantis: Mantis of course.

Crane: Crane, pleasure.

Ariel: Thank you for the greeting. As you may have guessed, mine is Ariel.

After the introductions, Po showed Ariel the Training Hall, Bath House, Sacred Hall of Warriors, and finally, her room.

Po: Hope it looks comfortable.

Ariel: Yes it is. Thank you Po for showing me around.

Po: You're welcome. Now, you should get some rest. We wake at 5:00 tomorrow.

Ariel: Ok.

Po shut the door and headed into his room where he found a familiar tiger laying down on it already.

Tigress: Why, hello Po, she purred.

Po was blushing madly.

Po: Uh, Tigress, is there something wrong?

But of course, Tigress just HAD to walk seductively towards Po.

Tigress: Nothing is wrong Po. I just need some company that's all.

Then, she kissed him on the lips with as much passion she could possibly give. Heck, Po would've gave in if he didn't kiss right back at the last second.

They both then gasped for air. Another thing Po didn't expect was for Tigress to pull him on the bed. Tigress then kissed his neck multiple times. Po was moaning at this. He started to rub her back, in which received in slight purrs from Tigress.

When Tigress was done, Po went in and did the same thing, only, he did all around except for the "bottom part" , he didn't want to violate her. (Also, the story is rated T).

Tigress: Po. I love it!

Po: I know. But now, we need rest.

Tigress then pouted and gave the puppy dog face Po usually does. Po couldn't resist but yet, Shifu would kill him.

Po: Tigress, I am sorry, but we can't do that now, we need rest. Shifu would kill us.

It was then Po had almost never heard her do this, cry. She cried within to her eyes. It was then, Shifu and the others came in.

Shifu: What is wrong? Tigress, are you, crying?

Tigress kept on crying but shot glances at Po. Shifu noticed and decided to confront Po.

Shifu: Po.

Po: Yes?

Shifu: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!

Po: I-I uh, nothing.

Shifu then frowned. Then punched his staff into the ground.

Shifu: For the last time, Panda, I want the truth, and nothing but it.

Po: Well, Tigress was on my bed wanting company, and I gave it to her. I thought it was just her having a nightmare, but now, she didn't.

Shifu nodded in a mad way, but, signaling to continue.

Po: When I found out, I gave in and when we stopped because we needed rest and I knew you would be mad, she then cried like now.

Shifu sighed. But now he was wondering which side to take. Po's truth, or his daughter's actions. He made his choice a few minutes later.

Shifu: Po, I am sorry to do this but, you have been banned from the Palace and to not help in the fight of Ke-Pa.

Po was half in shock, half in no surprise. Po had always thought he didn't deserve the Dragon Warrior title Master Oogway gave to him, the stuff he acquired from Jocko and 78, the wise advice from Senju, or the love of Tigress, the woman he thought was the most beautiful one out there. And now, he couldn't see her again.

Po: I understand. When do you want me to leave?

Shifu was merely surprised by this as he expected the panda to beg for him to stay.

Shifu: Tonight. And apparently, since you are not helping in Ke-Pa's battle, you have to leave the Valley.

Po would have settled just staying in the Valley, but leaving, no.

Po: How come?

Shifu sighed.

Shifu: Because, the whole village will have to be involved. And with you in it still, people would want you to fight in it.

Po really now didn't know what to believe. His friends merely did nothing as Shifu told him the information. Could Shifu have a true reason behind this?

Po: Master, what is the real reason behind this?

Shifu: What do you mean?

Po: I know you are lying. I didn't get Jocko's wisdom for nothing. Please, tell me.

Shifu: Po, the true reason, is to not let you get hurt. Sure I want to punish you for kind of violating my daughter, but, you will be the trump card within the battle. With you fully healed and ready, you can beat Ke-Pa. But still, I will have to give you a punishment afterwards. But here it is though for a reference, you will not be allowed to see or date her for 3 months.

Po only nodded in sadness.

Shifu: And since, when you get back, you will have private training sessions with me during that time.

Tigress then stopped crying and spoke up.

Tigress: No father. He didn't violate me.

Shifu turned around and saw his daughter.

Shifu: Tigress, I know fully well for whatever reason he made you cry, I will not deny. I am not standing by and taking this. It is what he deserves.

Tigress shook her head.

Tigress: No baba, I just wanted it to last longer. I cried for tears of joy. Maybe a bit sad, but still, he made me feel happy.

Shifu never expressed an emotion before but now, he was smiling. But on the inside, he felt guilty for the panda for the wrong reason. He turned to face him.

Shifu: Po, I know I don't say this enough, but, make me happy, by making my daughter happy, and almost whatever you do, I will support it.

Po was about to cry, knowing that he could stay in the Valley and make Tigress happy again. He got up and hugged Shifu. Shifu was a bit surprised at first but returned it. After so, 78 came in hurriedly.

78: Guys!

Viper: What?

78: Get ready tonight.

Monkey: Why?

78: Two little tyrants are finally making their move.

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

**Hey everyone, so sorry I couldn't update. Stuff has been going on lately. Anyways, this is the last chapter. Sorry to see it go, but, that's life. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, just OC.**

**Chapter 11: The Fight **

The Jade Palace Warriors rush down to the village to find destruction. Po hurriedly went to his dad's shop to see if he is alright. Luckily, he found his dad climbing out of the debris. Po then rushed over to him.

Po: Dad! You alright?

Mr. Ping: Yes son. I am fine. Let us get these two little troublemakers.

**Battlefield #5**

Po only smiled and went to where Shifu and the others were. Po got there and saw one of the two children, Ling, fighting Shifu, Monkey, and Mantis. Abby must be fighting the others.

Ling: You can't defeat me! I am stronger than all of you.

Ling then breathed fire out of his mouth. Monkey went to counter it.

Monkey: Water Release: Water Shield!

Monkey's water shield barely formed in time as the fire couldn't get past it. Ling then decided for a different approach then went into another direction. Po and them knew where he was headed, his sister. Together in their final form, they could almost not be destroyed. They went over to where Tigress and them were and as expected but not fully, Tigress, Crane, and Viper fighting Abby. Where is 78? No matter that now. Po then called out to Viper as she wasn't fighting so the others wouldn't lose focus.

Po: Hey Viper, we are here!

Viper looked over and saw Po. She yelled back,

Viper: Where is 78?

Po: I don't know. Watch out, behind you!

Viper then looked behind her and avoided Ling's tail barely. She then slithered toward Crane. While doing so, Ling and Abby decided to conjoin.

Ling: Ready?

Abby: Ready.

Both then released darkness from their hands and then they transformed into one dragon. The dragon appeared to have two heads, it grew a bit in size, it now had all five elements of release, and a secret.

Ling: Should we call Ke-Pa?

Abby: No, we still need a read on their moves. Although, where is 78 brother?

Ling: I don't know. It also seems they don't either. Oh well, if we can reduce these guys to shrubs, then 78 will have no choice to surrender and Ke-Pa can have the honor of killing him. Sound like a plan?

Abby nodded. Then they turned their heads towards them.

Po: You guys are gonna feel the thunda! Lightning Release: Chidori True Spear!

Po then raised his hand and a lightning spear shot out of his hand. It hit Abby's forehead, but it didn't do much. Ling then decided to do one of his special moves.

Ling: Storm Release: Hurricane Tornado!

Crane and Mantis were shocked. That was the same move they pulled during when they fought the brigade at Final Valley. They both decided to see which was stronger.

Crane: Wind Release: Tri-Wind Tornado!

Mantis: Lightning Release: Tsunami Flash!

They then combined those moves. The Tsunami and Tornado clashed. Fortunately for the pair, the tsunami was stronger and actually doubled with the Tornado to hit Ling full force. Ling then held his head and he was out. Abby was the only one standing. But, what everyone (except 78) didn't know was that she could call Ke-Pa's arrival. Shifu sensed this and called out to Po and Tigress.

Shifu: Po, Tigress, combine with me.

Po and Tigress heard and started to make hand signs.

Shifu: Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field!

Shifu then stomped his foot into the ground, a hard enough crack to make it to Abby, then he put a LOT of fire into it, he clapped his hands and Abby got on fire. Po then summed up whatever he had left and released.

Po: Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang!

Po then conjured up his Lightning Release and his nature energy, and then shot the lightning flash from his MOUTH. It also hit Abby and she was about to go down. Abby tried to get up but she couldn't. Po nodded at Tigress to make the final move.

Tigress: Earth Release: Tearing Earth Palm!

Tigress slammed her palm on the ground and created small mounds of earth that went towards Abby. Abby was currently on the ground unconscious. So was Ling. The earth mounds made their way to her and were upon her. 78 then appeared.

Po: There you are. What happened?

78: I took care of Ke-Pa. I did the same fate that beheld Madara those months ago. He won't bother anybody no more. Now then, I need to tend to Abby and Ling.

Tigress: What are you going to do to them?

78: I am turning them back to children and converting them. They need their mother. And their mother needs them.

78 then went over to Ling and Abby. Ling had woken, only to find himself under earth mounds. They were defeated. And judging by the appearance of 78, Ke-Pa was dead once and for all. 78 crouched down to Ling.

78: Ling, you promised your father to tell your mother love, is that correct?

Ling abruptly nodded.

78: I am going to make you two children again and make sure you don't turn bad. I know what really happened. Ke-Pa got you back then, didn't he.

Ling: Yes, he did. Please, save us from this fate.

78 smiled and nodded. He then did hand signs.

78: Release: Light of Faith!

The light shone upon the entire battlefield. What appeared to be a small fox and snow leopard came from the mound.

78: You are cured. Go and see your new family.

Ling and Abby rushed over to Po and the gang. When they saw them, they were on guard. Ling and Abby stopped in their tracks and bowed to them. They were confused by this action.

Ling: We are sorry. Ke-Pa got us back then. We couldn't do anything about it.

Abby: Yeah, please forgive us.

Viper slithered up to them, and gave them a big hug. They returned it so.

Viper: We do.

Shifu: Let us go home.

**Valley of Peace**

Song looked out into the outskirts of the Valley from the Jade Palace as once again, she was guarding. She saw figures coming. It was Po and the others.

Song: Everybody, Po and the others are back!

Everyone cheered. As soon as they walked in, they were mobbed first, then given a path to the Jade Palace. It was then, Ling and Abby showed their faces. Villagers then looked disgusted.

Villager: You should be ashamed.

Villager: You don't deserve being back here!

Ling and Abby then were about to cry. Luckily, Tigress overheard and went to their side.

Tigress: Hey! They are back. Nothing can change that. They are good. If anything, YOU should be ashamed for saying that to a child!

The villagers looked down in shame of what Tigress said. They bowed and apologized.

Tigress: Good. And if anybody says otherwise to these kids, the person responsible will talk to me.

Company then went to the Palace where Song greeted them well.

**Jade Palace**

Song: You guys are back.

Po: Yeah, we are back. Sorry to not let you fight in this one either.

Song only objected.

Song: No it is fine. You have me protect this village that I love. That is what Jocko would've wanted.

Viper: And also, here are two people to make amends with you.

Viper then stepped to the side and Song saw her two children, Ling and Abby.

Ling: Mom, is that you?

Song then rushed to her kids and gave them a big hug.

Abby: Mom, I missed you so much. She was crying. Ling was too.

Song: It is okay. I am just happy to have you two back.

Shifu: Yes. Now, back to training.

Po: What, Master, we just got back.

Shifu: I know that Panda, but you haven't forgotten the punishment.

Po: Master, you said that it was forgotten, that I was to make her happy.

Shifu: Panda, do you need to make 20 obstacle laps non-stop?

Po shook his head in ashamed.

78: Shifu, we need to talk.

**Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom**

78: Shifu, do you know why I called you here?

Shifu: No.

78: Well, I have been overhearing the punishment you gave Po and Tigress and I don't like it.

Shifu: It is what he deserves for violating my daughter.

78: But yet, you give the punishment to her anyway?

Shifu: Yes. It works both ways.

78: Over the years, you have been, hard on Tigress, haven't you.

Shifu nodded, but confused to where this was going.

78: You never gave her the love she deserved until a few months ago. I feel like you should've done that when they met in Bao Gu.

Shifu: How did you know about Bao Gu?

78: Shifu, I have people that actually work in there. I had a worker that secretly attended to make Tigress happy back then. When Po showed up, I knew that Tigress would be happy to be adopted by you.

Shifu: It was part of her training to not know love.

78: It may not have been a part of her training, but it is a part of life in general. Did you expect Tigress to protect the Valley even after you die? Yes, I bet she would. But carry it on with no one to behold it with? No.

Shifu: You're point?

78 sighed.

78: I am not liking your tone. All I am saying is that, give her a life. Think of it as an, analogy of some sort. If not loving is part of her training, but love is part of her life, isn't training a part of her life as well?

Shifu then understood and realized what he had done.

Shifu: How could I have possibly made such an error in this? I should've been nicer at least. I was her father for Pete's Sake.

78: You still have a chance to make it that way. Now, summon Po and Tigress here. After you have done that, meet me and Ariel in the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

Shifu knew what he had to do.

**Training Hall**

Po was depressively hitting the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. He had just heard that the punishment wasn't revoked after all. He never knew that his spirits would lift within the next few minutes. Shifu then opened the door.

Shifu: Po, Tigress, I acquire your company at the Sacred Peach Tree. Meet me there within the next 15 minutes.

**Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

Shifu waited for the panda and tiger's arrival. Soon enough, they were there.

Tigress: What did you need us for Master?

Shifu: I was wrong.

Po: Excuse me?

Shifu: I was wrong all those years ago about you two.

Po: What do you mean?

Shifu: I should've let you dated when you were at least eleven. At Bao Gu, Po you gave her a reason to be happy. Also, when I adopted her, she could've been the happiest in the world. Tigress, when I didn't let you love as it was apart of your training, you stuck to that reason. But, 78 talked to me hours earlier and I realized, that love and training are apart of life. He gave me a sort of analogy. "If love wasn't apart of her training but training was apart of her life, shouldn't love be apart of it as well." That is what he said to me. The punishment I gave you two, it is lifted. Tigress, even though when my life is over, I don't expect you to keep protecting the Valley. I know I train you hard but I do promise you this, be whoever you want to be.

Tigress was crying. She ran up and hugged Shifu. Shifu returned the hug to his daughter.

Shifu: I am sorry. For neglecting you. If I had a chance, I would've given you love. I am your father after all.

Tigress: Thank you baba.

Po smiled.

Po: Well, should I fix dinner?

Shifu: Yes Po. I won't be there. I have to meet 78 and Ariel in the Sacred Hall.

Po: Yes Master, and have a wonderful evening. Po and Tigress kissed and then bowed to Shifu in which he bowed back. Shifu then went to the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

**Sacred Hall of Warriors**

Shifu rushed into the Hall where he found 78 and Ariel in a circle, waiting for someone to complete it. Shifu then sat at the empty spot.

Shifu: So, I guess we plan it now?

78: Yes. We now plan a more, proper burial for our friend. Freddy and Splinter should be here soon. I called them and told.

Ariel: Yeah we should get this started soon. When should we tell the others?

78: Tomorrow afternoon. We all have a checklist. Shifu, I don't expect much from you or your students but make sure they contribute a little.

Shifu nodded.

78: Let us adjourn.

78 then blew out the candles.

**End of Story.**

**A/N: What 78 said at the end is what the fourth link is going to be. Jocko's funeral. It may sound stupid, but when an OC of mine dies, I intend to make stories leading up onto what is going to happen. Jocko will still be in stories but it will be before his death. That means, 78 will probably be taking the spotlight. There will be stories on how Song and Jocko met, Po and Tigress, The Training Session of 78 and Jocko, Ariel's Story, that kind of stuff. But anyways, see you all soon. This is Jocko67 a signing off.**


End file.
